tomorrow doesn't exist
by die by thirty
Summary: sharp knives, sharp knives; get out of her way. / a catalogue of dangerous women
1. stormgirl - mikasa

_Mikasa Ackerman  
><span>_.

.  
>.<p>

_.i_  
>don't blink, because if you blink you'll miss her<br>something like ** gravity**  
>tied into your bones<br>into your veins  
>every breath<br>and she 'll drag you down  
>a turbulent mess of meat and blood<br>she'll drag you down

_.ii_  
>you will be a splatter on the pavement<br>forgotten soon enough  
>and she is a force of nature<p>

_.iii_  
>she is <strong>hellfire<strong>  
>and you are a trickle of water<br>she will always conquer you

_.iv_  
>what makes you think you will win against her<br>she is everything you will never be

_.v_  
>she is humanity almighty<p> 


	2. oil on her hands - hange

_Hange Zo_ë__**_  
><em>**.

.  
>.<p>

**_.i_**  
>she's been through hell and back before<br>skimming gnashing teeth  
>she's made of earth<br>and glinting silver  
>hardened and sharpened<p>

**_.ii_**  
>she could be a tragedy<br>called one, at least  
>she is the survival<br>of the mud  
>and the mucker<p>

of the breaking of bones on purpose  
>close to drowning in spilled-over blood<p>

**_.iii_**  
>she is rust and dust<br>the heaving, heavy reluctant breaths of change  
>she winds the cogs<br>of a future  
>she's not going to make it to<p> 


	3. crystal icarus - annie

_Annie Leonhardt_

.

.

.

**i.**

she has a passion for fury  
>for the scraping and bleeding of her knuckles<br>she churns out bruises  
>.<p>

.  
>.<p>

**ii.**

she has a loneliness bleeding in her somewhere  
>[<em>sadness, fear, shyness<em>]

she was prepared,  
>but she wasn't<p>

she was a warrior,  
>but she wasn't<p>

and she can feel her muscles grinding  
>shifting<p>

_she wants to be human_

_._

.

**iii.  
>and then she's falling with the sky in her eyes<br>**

she crystallizes herself  
>a small fossil<br>of wasted youth  
>wasted ambition<br>a modern-day icarus  
>she reached too high<strong><br>**


	4. she's written on the mountains -sasha

**i.**  
>she had hunger spliced all the way into her atoms<br>they call her greedy  
>but it's what you do when your very existence has been starved<p>

**ii.**  
>she knows her strength<br>the quickness in her legs  
>she is called<br>uncanny  
>eccentric<p>

but at the end of the day, she is still standing 


	5. soft sunlight - hange ii

**i.**  
>she loves someone<br>her opposite  
>but who is made of the same stuff as she<p>

_[oxygen, determination, carbon, ferocity, hydrogen, more than just a sprinkling of hidden hope, nitrogen, honesty, calcium, phosphorus...]_

their world is beautiful (_candy-colored skies and the reflections on the clouds_  
><em>the birds<em>  
><em>the glistening of rain and petrichor<em>  
><em>mist wrapping in trails of effervescence around her arms<em>  
><em>as it drifts away from dark<em>  
><em>blades of grass<em>)  
>but it<br>is not one you can love in_  
><em> 


	6. oh angels- hange iii

i.  
>she knows<br>they call her insane  
>crazy<br>titan-lover  
>behind her back<p>

she used to be **v-i-o-l-e-n-t**

so, oh, so  
><strong>v-i-o-l-e-n-t<strong>

she doesn't exist in rage now  
>but in streams of theory<br>stains of spilled ink on her skin  
>and her desk<br>smudged fingerprints on her papers

she exists in curiousity  
>what makes up a flower, a tree, the sky?<br>down to the skin

porous skin

slicing into cells and searching for the end of the monsters clawing at the walls

[w_hen she succeeds, she thinks_  
><em>she'll go to the edge of the world<em>  
><em>dip her toes in the sea<em>  
><em>if the sea exists<em>  
><em>she thinks it does<em>  
><em>glassy blue<em>  
><em>and refracting light<em>  
><em>cold, most likely cold<em>

_she'll go everywher_e]

she might be crazy  
>but she's everyone's best shot<p> 


	7. kjæreste minne - petra

**i.**  
>a trail of ivy<br>tipped at the edge with veins of white  
>a small passed-by<br>thing of beauty

she tucks it into her pocket  
>and it hangs there for about a day<br>or two  
>before it wilts and she presses it into the pages of a book<br>it's an old book, '_Rings of Silver Sky_'  
>a child's tale, really<br>full to bursting with petals and stems

**ii.**  
>she is talented...<br>but  
>she is kind, also...<p>

those traits don't go hand in hand  
>they're unbalanced<br>always on the brink of  
>tipping over<p>

but she smiles anyway  
>smiles smiles smiles<br>the sunbright flower of the  
>special operations squad<p>

**iii.**  
>she dies<br>splintered against a tree

.

_**[**flowers will bloom there soon enough**]**_


	8. it was blue and it was red - annie ii

she falls apart in crystals.  
>the sky is the last thing she sees.<p>

and she is glad it ends this way.


	9. like kickboxers - hange iv

when she was just a child  
>she tried to overthrow nature<br>attempted  
>to rip the walls apart from the base<p>

she has bigger dreams now  
>of a world where her heart doesn't<br>wake her in midnight  
>because of memories full of screaming<p>

but it's the same thing, isn't it?  
>overthrowing nature,<br>overthrowing the echoing halls of her mind

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

she is one of those who refuses to be broken  
>no matter how much her bones feel like shattering<p>

she will fight until the death  
>and even then,<br>to the beyond


End file.
